Alya X Nino
by IAmTheWhiteFalcon
Summary: It was a normal day in paris until Alya decided to go after someone we would all consider quite dangerous... (And please read all of the story do not just give up after the first chapter it gets better as it goes)
1. Chapter 1 a boring day in paris

It was 3:00 P.M. School was out for today, a typical Friday. No one had been akumatized today, but everyone pretty much believed no one had been akumatized because Chloe was at home sick with the flu. Since no one was akumatized, marinette had nothing to do. She decided to call/text Alya. For some reason Alya wasn't answering her phone.

"Alya is always within 2 feet of her phone, something has to be wrong." Marinette said hitting the call again.

"Hm, still no answer." Marinette said to herself with many worried thoughts.

"Maybe she's out with nino or just working on the ladyblog," She thought.

"Where is my charger!" Alya screamed in anger.

"Alya, are you okay?" Alya's mother asked.

"YAH, have you seen my charger anywhere!?" Alya yelled even louder.

"I think your little sisters have it," Alya's mother replied.

(I am going to call Alya's sisters Lucy and Lilly)

"Lilly! Where is my charger!" Alya screamed.

"...um…...I don't know." Lilly replied slightly scared of her angry older sister.

"Lilly, please, just tell me where it is."

"I accidentally lost it." Lilly said sheepishly.

"Remain calm, remain calm, remain calm, remain calm, remain calm, remain calm…." Alya repeated to herself/

Lucy popped up from behind the couch holding Alya's charger with the wire slightly broken and "fixed" with tape.

"Lilly! Give me my charger right now! My phone just died and I have no more patience!"

"Here take it I fixed it." Lilly replied with happiness and and a smile on her face.

"THANK YOU!" Alya screamed with joy and back to her normal self.

"Wait….WHY IS IT BROKEN!" Alya yelled angry once again.

"..." Lilly and Lucy would not reply.

"Remain calm, remain calm, remain calm, remain calm,..."

"You know what? I don't even care it has tape and it works I am done."

Alya finally plugged in her phone and it finally roared to life. ( well the AT&T ringtone roared alive) "HALLELUJAH!" Alya screamed with enough joy to be heard from missouri. "How many times had Marinette called me today?" Alya said still scrolling down at least 20 missed calls. (all of which were from marinette)

"I guess I'll call her back." Alya decided trying to find out how she called over 20 times within 5 minutes.

"ALYA! IS THAT YOU! WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING YOUR PHONE!?" Marinette screamed with anger forgetting all the theories she had come up with as reasons Alya wasn't answering her phone.

"Yes this is me, my phone died, my charger was stolen by my sisters, and why have you been calling me nonstop!?" Alya replied but with not as much anger as marinette.

"I called you the first time to see if you wanted to do something this weekend, but after you didn't I thought you were in trouble or something had happened to you, and then I had conspiracy theories and, and, and, and, and,... I don't know anymore!" Marinette yelled rambling almost badly as she does with Adrien.

"Okay….. You're starting to sound like how you do with Adrien, just calm down."

"FINE, I'm calm."

"Okay, I'm going to hang up now and try to forget this crazy and awkward situation okay?"

"Yeah, okay, bye."

"Bye." Alya then hung up.


	2. Chapter 2 paris just got interesting

"I need to take the ladyblog to the next level" Alya thought to herself.

"But how?" Alya questioned herself.

"My main focus is ladybug but I do a;so write about Chat Noir… I could start not only writing about the heroes and the akumas but maybe I should also write about the source of the akumas!" Alya said with excitement.

All you readers are probably thinking how Alya would try and find Hawkmoth but Alya is a crazy reporter who fears NOTHING I mean she was abducted by a pharaoh who was offering her up as sacrifice and all she did was INTERVIEW HIM! She wasn't worried she was excited and is now starting her search for the mysterious(and quite dangerous) hawkmoth

"Man, Adrien's always so busy, I wonder what Alya's doing?" Nino thought as he pressed Alya's contact and hit the call button.

"Hey, Alya?" Nino said as Alya's voice came to the phone.

"Yeah, Nino?" Alya replied.

"So...watcha doin?" Nino asked awkwardly and not knowing exactly what to say.

"I'm glad you asked Nino!" Alya said excitedly.

"Oh no…...never good words…" Nino said jokingly.

"Haha very funny Nino, anyway…. I decided to take my ladyblog to the next level!"

"What? How? " Nino asked slightly nervous.

"I decided to find someone no one has ever interviewed before, someone I don't mention very much on my ladyblog, not ladybug, chat noir, or the akumatized victims, I decided I'm going to go after hawkmoth!" Alya said so loud and excitedly that Nino had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"WHAT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CAN'T GO AFTER HAWKMOTH!" Nino said with anger and worry.

"Well...If you're so worried...then why don't you just come with me?" Alya said with a sly voice.

"Well….." Nino said.

"Is there any way I could convince you not to go?" Nino said hoping Alya would come to her senses.

"NOPE" Alya replied with pride. (hey that rhymes ;) )

Nino sighed and made a decision.

"Fine, but only because I don't want you to go alone"

"Aaaaaaw you care!" Alya ]said teasing Nino.

"Shut up, besides it could be interesting but we have to be careful." Nino replied.

"Fine meet me tomorrow at the park at 12:00 p.m." Alya said

"K, see you there." Nino replied.


	3. Chapter 3 an alya styled plan

The next day, at twelve, Alya was waiting at the park for Nino. Alya was excited, but also very impatient.

"Ugh, where is Nino!" Alya screamed impatiently.

Nino was on his way to the park but missed bus. He was gonna be late but only by a few minutes.

Within 20 seconds after 12:00 Alya was calling Nino.

"Hello?" Nino said panting and running towards the park.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Alya screamed extremely impatiently.

"Calm down! I am literally one minute away from the park!" Nino said angrily.

"Oh ok." Alya said surprisingly calmly.

One Minute Later…

"I'M HERE!" Nino yelled panting without breath.

"Ugh finally!" Alya screamed with joy.

"Okay, so, where are we going first?" Nino asked now very curious.

"First, since it's Saturday, no school to cause akumas, and there are no akumas… then we could fake being an akuma to draw out Hawkmoth or Ladybug?" Alya said questioning her own plan.

"I would say that' a really bad ideas but I can't come up with another one so…. Sure, whatever." Nino said being done trying to convince Alya not to be so crazy.

"Okay, so how do we fake an akuma?" Alya asked herself.

"Well, since it's Saturday and it's for once a peaceful day in Paris Hawkmoth must be desperate so we pretend we are angry and one of us become an akuma!" Alya said with pride.

"NO that wouldn't work because hawkmoth is always in control if you or me got akumatized we couldn't control it, besides can a person get akumatized twice? That has never happened before." Nino said trying to be convincing to Alya.

"I think a person get akumatized twice, the thing is how do I fake getting angry?..." Alya asked.  
"NONONONONONONONONONONO" Nino said realizing Alya intended to make herself the target.

"YEAH, THAT'S IT! NINO! Disagree with everything I say and I'll pretend to be angry, get akumatized, be the first person to be in control, but still have awesome powers, then I can find Hawkmoth!"

"Just out of curiosity, does that stuff make more sense in your head? And also, how would you find Hawkmoth?" Nino said but now very curious and considering the plan.

"Well, I have always suspected that Hawkmoth and the akuma must have a special bond, since Hawkmoth can talk to them." Alya said now pondering her own words.

"Well….I guess we could try it." Nino replied, with Alya being victorious with her side of the argument.

"Okay Nino now say something really mean to me or do something to embarrass me."

"Um...what do I say?" "Well, I could say something bad about someone she knows… Marinette! But I don't want to say something bad about Marinette." "Hm, I guess I have to for this crazy, Alya styled plan to work." Nino thought to himself.

"Marinette is…. A clumsy nobody who has no chance at a love life with Adrien or any boy in his right mind." Nino said with the guiltiest feeling he had ever felt.

"What? Why? What? I… you… I just.. can't…WHAT THE HECK NINO!" Alya screamed with anger and confusion as she ran away.

"Wait! Alya! I didn't mean it!" Nino yelled after Alya only wishing she heard him and understood he meant nothing of what he said.

"What just happened?" Alya thought to herself only feeling confusion. "Well, he didn't mean any of it, right?" Alya was thinking to herself. "Well, I still have to fake being angry so…."

"Ahem, NINO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!" Alya screamed.


	4. Chapter 4 an akumatized victim

Meanwhile…. In a high tower palace like place with a beautiful evil looking butterfly stained glass window…

"Aaaah someone who feels hurt, confused, and anger…. Perfect feeding for my akuma"

"Hello, my name is hawkmoth, you now be what you need to be to stand up for yourself and your poor friend for now you are a superhero you are now valiant **.** Now in return for your transformation I ask for one thing… Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses!"

"Yes, Hawkmoth." Alya replied. A dark cloud came over her and she changed. She looked magnificent. Almost like a knight. A beautiful black mask came upon her face, one almost identical to her lady wifi mask. A sword appearing in her right hand, brown boots, a scarlet, yet subtle cape, and a beautiful red medieval dress. She was the definition of valiant and courageous.


	5. Chapter 5 hawkmoth in control

"Alya! Where are you, Alya!" Nino yelled now worrying about Alya.

Alya finally came out as an akumatized victim. Nino looked a Alya not knowing what to say, he was dumbfounded. In his eyes Alya was always perfect, and now he still saw her as perfect. Nino could never see Alya as just another akumatized victim. Nino was surprised her plan worked but now he also felt guilty for making her akumatized by saying such terrible things about Marinette.

"Hello, Nino, I am Valient." Alya said with much pride.

"Alya...:" Nino said with worry and maybe a bit scared seeing Alya with a sword. Knowing Alya, she wouldn't be afraid to use it.

"Alya are..are...you ok? Are you in control?" Nino said hoping for the best.

"I am more in control than I have ever been, my dear Nino." Alya replied obviously not in control, or in her right mind.

Alya was partly correct about how she would have a connection to Hawkmoth, she heard his words in her head. He would tell her everything she needed to know and just the right words to make her fuming with anger. Alya was now completely angry but now she feels remorse, now seeing Nino, rethinking her actions and her thought.

"Nino...I...AAAH….That voice in my head!" Alya screamed in pain.

"You will do my bidding I gave you these powers and I can take them away." Hawkmoth said Menacingly. "She is the first akuma to regret or rethink what she is doing while she I have her under my influence….how can this be?"

"AAAAH WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!AH!" Alya screamed dropping her sword and falling to the ground.

"ALYA! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Nino asked with much worry coming to catch her as she fell.

"Uhhhh," Alya groaned coming back to consciousness.

"Alya! Are you okay?" Nino asked being thankful Alya had woken up and was okay.

"Um.. Yes? Maybe?" Alya said now feeling more in control.

"Alya...Do you think your plan worked?" Nino asked with caution.

"Um… Considering I can talk and am in my right mind...YES!" Alya said with excitement.

"Are you sure? Can you still have a connection to hawkmoth?" Nino asked Alya hoping for the best.

"Kind of I can still hear him in the back of my mind and feel his presence." Alya said with worry . "AAAh! YAH he's still controlling me he inflicts pain on the akuma victims who don't listen and I fall into that category. My right hand is in so much pain! I can't stop it! The only to stop it is if I give into it!"

"Well, what does he want you to do?" Nino asked Alya with caution and worry in his heart.


	6. Chapter 6 let's make a plan

"Why and how have you disobeyed me, valiant," Hawkmoth said with anger.

"AH! Why are you doing this to me! What do you want!" Alya said with anger and pain in her voice.

"I told you, get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses!" Hawkmoth replied with an evil, smug smile on his face wishing for her to obey.

"AAH! Ah ah fine! I'll do what you want!" Alya said with much resistance.

"ALYA are you okay?" Nino asked.

"Mhmm I am now, but I have to do something terrible," Alya saud with much remorse.

"...What do you have to do?" Nino asked with fear and much worry.

"I have to steal Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses," Alya responded.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Nino asked now pondering about it himself.

Nino was willing to do anything if it would help Alya and that included stealing Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses.

"I-I-I don't know!" Alya replied with a fearful tone.

"Well, if we need to get their miraculouses then we'll get them," Nino said trying to sound confident.

"But nino….how?" Alya asked.

"I suggest you find a way quick," Hawkmoth said to Alya/valiant. He inflicted just a little pain one more time, this time to Alya's foot.

Alya fell to ground her mask now disappearing, her not really needing it at all.

"AAAh my ankle okay okay okay okay I will get the miraculouses!" Alya replied with anger and frustration.

"ALYA! Are you okay?" Nino asked (again).

"I will be after we those so stupid miraculouses!" Alya yelled now with her sword in her right hand and ready to get the miraculouses and find hawkmoth.

"We better make a plan to get those miraculouses if we're going to help you and find Hawkmoth," Nino said to Alya hoping she had a plan.

"Actually.. I have an idea," Alya said flipping her cape now actually liking her attire and excited about her sword.

"Well it better be a good idea...unlike this one was," Nino replied now very unsure how much to trust Alya.

"Oh I think this idea will be much better than my last one…" Alya making Nino quite nervous.


	7. Chapter 7 phase 1

"Okay, so here's my plan, we cause just enough trouble to get ladybug and chat noir to get here and… and… okay i need contacts or glasses or something i can barely see." Alya said starting her plan but realizing she couldn't focus without her glasses. Luckily for Alya her and Nino have the same prescription.

"Yeah, sure here are my spare contacts," Nino said pulling the contact holder and contacts out of his pocket. "Here," Nino replied.

"Augh, thank you Nino!" Alya said exceptionally joyed.

"No problem, anyway, get back to the plan!" Nino said now excited but slightly nervous about Alya's plan.

"Right," Alya said while putting in the contacts. "Well, as I was saying, AHEM! We will cause trouble to get ladybug and Chat Noir's attention, then we will act like we are fighting them, and then we'll get their miraculouses, and then bring them to Hawkmoth, fight hawkmoth, win, and save all of paris!" Alya said out of breath and with much excitement.

"Uh… let's start with phase one and how am I supposed to help you?" Nino asked now actually fascinated with Alya's crazy plan.

"Well… I am going to need someone to get them to help and use as bait…." Alya said with a big grin and doing her puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine I guess…" Nino said reluctantly.

"Okay, let's get started," Alya said with confidence.

10 minutes later…

Alya climbed up many flights of stairs and was now on the top of a building. Nino was on the ground ready to cause a scene.

At the Agreste's house...

"Ugh, I'm so bored! And hungry! And I want camembert!" Plagg yelled with frustration.

"Plagg! You just at some camembert!" Adrien yelled with anger at Plagg.

"HELP!" A citizen cried in fear.

"Plagg! Claws Out!" Adrien said with joy and excitement.

Meanwhile at the Dupein-Chang's Bakery...

"Marinette! I think I heard someone crying for help!" Tikki said excitedly and in a worried manner.

"Okay Tikki! Spots On!" Marinette said with excitement ready to take on the akumatized victim not aware who it was and why they were doing what they were doing.

"Hm.. I hope Nino got them here," Alya thought to herself hoping the best would come out of her plan.

"Hello, on your way to a duel or joust I pawsume?" Chat Noir said happy with his pun.

"Not exactly…." Alya said turning around. Now seeing Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Alya!?" Ladybug and Chat Noir said in surprisement at the same time.

"Wait… how do you know Alya!?" Chat Noir asked now very intrigued.

"Um..She...Writes the ladblog!" Ladybug said now satisfied with her excuse (hoping it was believable)

"Oh.. um.. Yah right," Chat Noir said realizing he shouldn't have asked.

"Anyway… back to me," Alya said wishing she could finish at least phase one of her plan.

"Yah, you seem different than the other akumas we've faced you don't seem to have as much humor and rage and it's usually at least a little difficult to see who they are," Ladybug said pondering her own statement.

"Long story I don't have time for," Alya replied.

"What's your akuma name anyway?" Chat Noir asked not knowing exactly how to fight this akuma.

"Um… Valiant! I am valiant the definition of bravery and courage," Alya said now remembering that conversation between her and hawkmoth.

"Well, Valiant, you won't be victorious!" Chat Noir said hitting her with his staff.

Alya quickly blocked it with her sword did a sweep kick under his leg rendering him to fall down.

"OW!" Chat Noir said in little pain.

"Since when can I do that? This stuff is actually kinda awesome," Alya said aloud meaning only to think it in her head.

"Wait.. What are you saying?" Ladybug asked now knowing something weird was going on.

"Oh no, um, GIVE YOUR MIRACULOUSES!" Alya yelled hoping to be convincing but being anything but convincing. "Where's Nino?" Alya thought to herself.

With Chat Noir and Ladybug both back up Alya was outnumbered and had no real idea of what to do. Ladybug coming with her spinning yo-yo and Chat Noir jumping with his spinning bo staff, all of a sudden things got suddenly just a bit slower and Alya managed to cut Ladybug's yo-yo and catch Chat Noir's bo staff.

"WHAT!" Chat Noir said in surprise.

"How did that happen?" Ladybug said now dumbfounded and realizing that this akuma was definitely their strongest and strongest.

"WHOAH," Alya said to herself now having Chat Noir's bo staff in her left and her sword in her right now ready for battle and ready to get their miraculouses. Ladybug and Chat Noir now had her surrounded once again, Ladybug and Chat Noir not exactly knowing what to do. With Ladybug's yo-yo broken she couldn't use her lucky charm, with her lucky charm out of the way Chat Noir decided he'd have to use his cataclysm.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir yelled hoping he could destroy Alya/Valiant's sword.

"Careful Chat!" Ladybug screamed hoping he wouldn't actually injure Alya.

"Woah," Alya said. Things started to slow down once more, Alya turned just enough so that Chat Noir would hit his bo staff and not Alya's sword. Chat hit his bo staff with his cataclysm and his bo staff turned black and shattered to the ground.

"Well, the PAWsitively isn't good," Chat said hoping to hide his slight fear with a pun.

"Um….what do I do now?" Alya thought to herself. "Just give me your miraculouses already!" Alya said with frustration not wanting to actually hurt her idols.

"No, never!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said in unision.


	8. Chapter 8 i need a new phase 1

"I suggest you find a way to get those miraculouses, Valiant, or else something unfortunate may happen to your little friend," Hawkmoth said to Valiant.

While Nino was gone hawkmoth had the one person who knows his identity get Nino to his hideout and now giving Hawkmoth even more leverage.

"How did you...why….Ugh...fine!" Alya said with anger now feeling more powerful. "My sword is powered by anger!" Alya thought to herself.

"Should we leave you alone to talk? Or…" Chat Noir said hoping to joke his way out.

Little did Alya know was that Chat was just distracting her and Ladybug was waiting behind Alya to get her sword. Ladybug hit Alya's wrist and took the sword.

"Okaaay…. What do I do now?" Alya said.

"You give up and tell us where the akuma is..."Chat Noir said with hope.

"Yah…. no, and I have no idea where the akuma is..." Alya said with question and curiosity in her mind.

"Well, that's just great," Chat Noir said still stalling not really knowing what ladybug was going to do.

Ladybug was looking around hoping to find a plan to get the akuma and this odd situation over with. Ladybug looked around the room as things started to have ladybug patterns on them as her mind formed a plan. There were few things on the roof, but truthfully who keeps a bunch of stuff on the roof. She had decided she would use the sword to cut the rope holding the bricks that were being used in the construction of the roof. She would have the sword ricochet from the side of the building at just the right angle to cut the rope hoping the bricks would fall just right on Alya where it wouldn't hurt too much.

"Chat, I've got a plan!" Ladybug said happy now actually having a plan.

"Okay, what do I do?" Chat inquired.

"Well, this should end good for me.." Alya said have seeing all of Ladybug and Chat Noir's battles. Alya, being a huge fan, felt worried because she knew Ladybug and Chat Noir always won. "But not this time," Alya said to herself knowing she would have to defeat them in order to help save Nino.

"This would have been a lot easier if Nino hadn't been kidnapped," Alya thought herself having herself in her fighting position ready for anything that was coming for her.

Ladybug put her plan into action, she threw the sword at the perfect angle as Chat distracted Alya by exchanging punches and kicks. The sword cut the rope, but Alya still had the quick reflexes of a knight. So once again everything began to slow down and she could see the bricks coming down on her, but she also noticed Chat Noir was too close and would be flattened by the bricks as well. With Alya's quick reflexes she pushe Chat Noir out of the way, unaware that as she was pushing him out of the way she his hand and his miraculous fell off.

"Look out!" Alya said as she pushed him away.

"My ring!" Chat Noir yelled as he started turning back into Adrien.

Alya, finally realizing what was happening, ran, grabbed her sword, and jumped off the roof. As she was going off the roof, she only had Nino in mind, as she was going down she took her cape and used it as a parachute. As she was going down, it just hit her...

"Chat Noir is Adrian!" Alya screamed as she went down the roof, now glad no one was around the building to hear her yell of realization.

Alya finally came down to the ground with a surprisingly graceful fall. Now looking for the ring and now found it by the Dupain-Cheng's Bakery. At the moment all she could think about was getting the miraculous to Hawkmoth in exchange for Nino, but she would have to get Ladybug's miraculous as well, at this point Alya had no idea what to do but contact Hawkmoth.


	9. Chapter 9

"Valiant…" Hawkmoth said, trying to keep his cool now finally having a successful akuma. "You have retrieved Chat Noir's miraculouses, now bring them to me."

Alya sighed, "Fine, but where is your hideout? I'm still gonna have to find you to give you the miraculous."

"As you wish, but soon as you give me the miraculous you must go back and get Ladybug's miraculous!" Hawkmoth replied. Now knowing what Alya could do he knew she could get Ladybug's miraculous for him.

During all of this, in Hawkmoth's layer, Nino was chained up by the wall now just hoping Alya was alright. He was now only hoping that she hadn't done something terrible just to save him. Nino felt terrible, he felt like he was the sole cause for this. All he felt was sorrow and pain, not just the pain of seeing his headphones on someone else and his hands chafing from the cuffs.

"This all my fault," Nino said in a week voice.

"Not really," Alya said coming through the stained glass window.

"Alya!" Nino yelled with much surprise.

"Nino!" Alya said with extreme happiness as she ran to Nino hugging him and giving him a single kiss. Nino's eyes immediately lit up and electricity went thru his body. Alya was happy but a sudden pain came in her head.

"AAAh" Alya screamed in pain as she had to pull away from Nino.

"All very touching and touchy feely but where is the miraculous!" Hawkmoth said in anger and frustration.

"You know what Hawkmoth? You get the miraculous when you let go of Nino," Alya said trying to act confident, but truthfully just feeling scared.

"Aaah, so you want me to let go of your friend for just ONE miraculous," Hawkmoth said as he gave a slight, menacing chuckle.

"Yes, you can't get this miraculous without me, so just let go of Nino and you can get the miraculous," Alya replied feeling the most scared she has in her life. She thought she was fearless, she thought she could go through anything with power and confidence.

"You will do as I say, Valiant," Hawkmoth said with a horrid frown upon his face.

"No," Alya said now with found confidence. Alya suddenly felt sharp pain in her legs and now falling on the ground with no feeling left in her legs.

"What do you say now?" Hawkmoth asked with delight seeing his victim in pain.

"Ah-AH-No," Alya replied within painful groans. "AAAAAH!" Alya felt pain all around now not being able to stand now barely being able to see. "Never!" Alya replied almost out of breath.

"ALYA! STOP! DON'T DO THIS JUST GIVE HIM THE MIRACULOUS!" Nino said, tears now coming to his eyes.

"Let...Him…..Go," Alya said.

"You can do what you want to me, but whatever you do just leave him alone!" Alya yelled with what little voice she had left. Soon all of Alya's vision went blurry, the room feeling hotter, now seeing black dots multiplying until everything was black. (these are the symptoms of people who are about to pass out, I would now)

"ALYA!" Nino said, his voice cracking and now more and more tears coming to his eyes.

"Why, now, now, look what we have here…." Hawkmoth said with pleasure now being able to have the miraculous. Hawkmoth walked over to Alya, opened her hand, and grabbed the miraculous now victorious.

"You're a monster," Nino said now fuming with anger.

"Aaaaah, you've noticed, how kind," Hawkmoth said with an evil look on his face.

Nino had no words, all he felt was anger and without even noticing more tears came down his face as his face felt hot and he was consumed only in anger. Hawkmoth noticed this, but wasn't sure what to do, considering he was the one Nino wanted to get revenge on, but he had an evil idea he knew would work. Now Hawkmoth having a plan on how to get Ladybug's miraculous and how to get his way...


	10. Chapter 10 adrienette moment

Meanwhile on the roof with Chat Noir/Adrien and Ladybug…

"A-A-Adrien!" Ladybug said with much surprise.

"Um….hi?" Adrien said with a nervous grin not really knowing what to say or do.

"All this time? It was you? I've been rejecting Adrien all this time?" Ladybug said to herself

outloud.

"M"lady do you have a crush on me? Do I make you purr?" Adrien said.

"Well I guess this means there isn't any reason for me to keep my identity secret anymore," Ladybug said as she took her earrings off now transforming back into Marinette.

"Marinette!" Adrien said dumbfounded. Although he was surprised he was not disappointed. Adrien had been torn between Marinette and Ladybug he had a very strong attraction to Ladybug, but always felt a small attraction to Marinette ever since that fateful day where they met , talked in the rain, and he gave her his umbrella.

"Are-are- you disappointed?" Marinette said worried of how he would react.

"What? Why would I ever be disappointed? You're Marinette and Ladybug! The two people I love most! I could never be disappointed in you," Adrien said now tears coming to his eyes. Adrien was too happy for words, he couldn't understand why Marinette could ever think that he could be disappointed in her.

"I just wasn't sure anyone could ever really like me over anyone. I thought you would want someone else, someone who wasn't just ordinary Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Marinette said now blushing uncontrollably.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, Adrien?" Marinette replied.

"What do we do now?" Adrien asked with much worry.

"I'm not sure, We've never seen an akuma like this before, something different is going on, Adrien." Marinette said now only having Alya on her mind.

"I can't believe she got my miraculous," Adrien said now worrying about Plagg.

"Alya, was different, but she didn't act like she was completely under control of Hawkmoth, I can't explain it but I know it wasn't right," Marinette said in confusion still pondering her own words.

"Well, since you have your miraculous you should still be able to transform, right?" Adrien said now kinda wanting to see her transform.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what will happen to my yoyo," Marinette said. "Hey Tikki what will happen to my yoyo?" "Tikki?"

Tikki's head popped out of marinette's little bag with a cookie still in her mouth.

"Mmm-what?" Tikki said still chewing.

"Is that your kwami?" Adrien asked now overwhelmed by Tikki's cuteness

"Yeah, so, Tikki will my yoyo be back to normal? Can I still use my Lucky Charm?"

"I don't know, this has never happened before," Tikki said now quite curious herself.

"Well, only one way to find out, TIKKI SPOTS ON!" Marinette said. Adrien now had his eyes open wide with amazement now not being able to wait to watch Marinette transform.

"Whoah….." Adrien said, now having seen the transformation, he felt wonderful, he felt electricity go through his body.

"Well, my yoyo is fixed and I should be able to use my lucky charm now," Ladybug said now hoping she could defeat Alya and Hawkmoth. "Alya should be here soon to get my miraculous, but she still can't know that I'm Ladybug," Ladybug said with remorse now trying to think of a plan that could actually work.


	11. Chapter 11

"Auugh," Alya moaned as she regained consciousness. As Alya opened her eyes she realized she was in chains in Hawkmoths lair, her clothes were back to normal, and she had her glasses again. (the contacts had disappeared for some unknown reason)

"Alya? Are you awake?" Nino asked being chained beside her.

"Nino! You're alright! Thank goodness!" Alya said with happiness.

"Yah, I'm fine, but one more thing..." Nino said trying to act calm and act like he was being cool about what was happening. Finally he let it out, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"You were in trouble and I couldn't let him hurt you is what I was thinking! You're Nino! No one should hurt you! I just couldn't let you get hurt or anything bad happen to you! I-I-I-..." Alya yelled, but then she paused to think about what she just said and why she paused.

"You what, Alya?" Nino asked with hope now starting to realize his own feelings toward Alya.

"I-I-I-" Alya started to say but was then interrupted by someone Alya and Nino both may have forgotten.

"This is all very touching but remember me?" Hawkmoth asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Blegh!" Alya said in disgust.

"How could we forget?" Nino said with much sarcasm.

"Well, you can get used to seeing me until you get me ladybug's miraculouses," Hawkmoth said with a grim, horrid smile in his face. "Now, young Alya, I am aware of what you can do, you are the very first akuma to be successful in getting a miraculous, now that we have Chat Noir's miraculous we can use that to our advantage."

"Just get to the point and tell us what you want, Hawkmoth," Alya said now annoyed.

"I'm saying, little girl, that I will use Chat Noir's and my miraculous to get Ladybug's miraculous and then I will have ultimate power!" Hawkmoth said finally happy and proud that he finally had Chat Noir's miraculous after trying to get all this time.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Alya asked thinking of every movie where the evil talks to the prisoners and the prisoners escape.

"One, I have no one else to talk to, and I'm going to need you as bait," Hawkmoth said now with just a frown on his face realizing he has no social life.

"Please, like Ladybug would give in to someone like you," Alya said confident in her hero saving the day and the city of Paris.

"I am sure Ladybug would do anything to help anyone in need," Hawkmoth said seeing no flaw in his plan.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile with Ladybug and Adrien

"Good luck Ladybug," Adrien said now hoping for the best.

"Thanks, see you at school tomorrow," Ladybug said also hoping for the best for her first time, and hopefully last against hawkmoth.

Meanwhile Hawkmoth was ready for his plan to go in motion.

Hawkmoth had Alya out of her chains and now in a rope dangling from the top of the eiffel tower. Nino, however was still in chains.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Help! Please! Someone help!" Alya yelled, not yelled. Alya had wanted to fight Hawkmoth but he had threatened to use Nino instead so she had to do it, and yell to draw Ladybug's attention.

"Is-is-is that Alya?" Ladybug asked with horrifying look on her face. Ladybug never could have felt worse. "If I had just given her my miraculous…." ladybug thought to herself. Tears began to fill her eyes, her hands turning into fists, now only wanting to fight and destroy Hawkmoth for what he did to her best friend. "Hawkmoth is going down." Ladybug threw her yoyo with all her might at the eiffel tower and went all through Paris ready to take on Hawkmoth.

Later at the Eiffel Tower…

"Alya!" Ladybug yelled as she made it to the Eiffel Tower.

"Go away, it's a trap!" Alya gasped with what little breath she had left. The words were slower in coming; her throat was sore from the screaming and the ropes seemed to close in each moment, stealing away more breath. Alya had no idea what to do, she felt helpless just dangling from the Eiffel Tower. An overwhelming sense of uselessness washed over her as she tried to move her hands but found herself too numb for even that.  
Ladybug went to Alya immediately, not noticing the dark, shadowy figure lurking in the back slowly inching forward. Ladybug was coming by Alya to get the ropes clenching Alya, when she heard a sudden sound, a creeping sound she wish she'd never hear; Hawkmoth was coming for her miraculous.

"Ladybug…" Hawkmoth said in a menacing, evil tone Ladybug could never unhear.

"Hawkmoth..." Ladybug said through her gritting teeth, now only thinking of the immense amount of hate she had toward Hawkmoth. Ladybug felt only anger and hate, now only focusing on defeating hawkmoth. She had her yoyo at the ready.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes, it is I, Ladybug," Hawkmoth said with Chat Noir's ring in his clenching fist just waiting for the right moment to transform.

"You have no idea what's going to happen to you after what you've done to Alya," Ladybug said with a vengeful spirit.

Hawkmoth took the ring and put it on. "Plagg," Hawkmoth exclaimed. The black cat kwami came out, unaware of the situation. "CLAWS OUT!" Hawkmoth exclaimed now transforming into a mixture of Chat Noir and transformed into Mite Noire. (translated into english it means black moth) His mask turning completely black, now having huge moth like wings, a black tail, and mencing cat like violet eyes. "Now, I am unbeatable!" Hawkmoth yelled feeling more powerful than ever. "Now just give me your miraculous that I may will have absolute power!"

"Let me think, um, NO!" Ladybug yelled with rage.

"Fine, I'll just get them myself," Hawkmoth replied with an evil gleam in his now violet, menacing eyes.

Ladybug lept across the Eiffel Tower holding her yoyo high. She whirled her yoyo with all her might to land an effective hit on Mite Noir. Much to her dismay Mite Noir swerved to the left and dodged Ladybug's attack.

"Cataclysm!" Mite Noir yelled his right hand entirely black with the intention to destroy ladybug. Minte Noir then lunged forward his right at the ready. Ladybug dodged but it was not enough, he had touched her.


	14. Chapter 14

Her costume turned black, and her yoyo crumbled to dust she had turned back into herself, plain old Marinette. All that remained were her earrings and an extremely exhausted tikki.

"M-M-Marinette…?" Tikki whispered feeling weak and helpless now barely breathing.

"TIKKI! Are you alright?" Marinette asked with tears of worry in her eyes. Tikki groaned feeling too weak to speak.

With marinette being caught off guard Mite Noir found this his perfect chance to get her miraculous. He swooped in with his mighty wings aiming for her ear to get her miraculous.

"Marinette?" Alya groaned as she regained consciousness.

Marinette turned to see a weak Alya, now becoming teary-eyed at just the sight of her best friend so helpless. Mite Noir had missed due to Marinette's sudden turn.

"Aaaah!" Mite Noir yelled. He had not only missed her miraculous he heard a sudden beep. "What?"

Marinette had tikki in the palm of her hand putting her in her small bag filled with cookies hoping she would gain her strength back soon.

"Just because you have two miraculouses it doesn't mean your time won't run out, Hawkmoth."

"It's Mite Noir!" he replied in frustration.

"Not for much longer!" Alya chimed in.

"Alya?" marinette said forgetting she had regained consciousness in the heat of the battle.

"Yah, um, just carry on, I guess, I'll just hang around here." Alya replied still feeling helpless not exactly knowing what to do. Many thoughts were flowing through her mind. "Marinette is Ladybug? Adrien is Chat Noir? How could I have not known Mari was Ladybug? I'm with her all the time it should have been so obvious."

"I'll get you outta there Alya!" Marinette said trying to think of a plan to defeat Mite Noir.

"If you wouldn't mind my interruption, I am still here and would-" *beep beep* "aah! No! Not now! Only 2 dots left!" MIte Noir said with frustration and worry.

"Tikki can I still transform?"Marinette asked eager to transform.

"I'm not sure but if your yoyo could reappear so should your costumem" TIkki said hoping for the best..

"TIKKI! SPOT ON!" Marinette exclaimed eager to fight. Her transformation happening, Alya staring in awe as she realized she had known the true ladybug all along, while Mite Noir watched in fear of him losing this battle he didn't want to lose after finally being victorious.

"NO! *beep beep!* I only have one minute left!" Mite Noir yelled in anger.

"Ha! Now that I am in full strength you will surely lose this battle Hawkmoth!" Ladybug yelled with joy and confidence.

"IT'S MITE NOIR!" He yelled as he lunged at ladybug for his final blow as Mite Noir. As he lunged forward Ladybug had her yoyo ready and threw it with all her might catching hawkmoth in her yoyo's string.

*beep beep* Mite Noir transformed into his normal suit as normal hawkmoth.

"I'll take that brooch thank you very much." Ladybug said with pride having won the battle as she took his brooch. "You should only use powers for good and not for evil you don't deserve this miraculous."


	15. Chapter 15

"Don't mean to interrupt your victory but I'm still here and my arms are numb," Alya stated. Still entangled in the ropes.

"Oh sorry, Alya." Ladybug said now untying the not freeing Alya.

"So… you're Marinette?" Alya said making sure her vision wasn't just going haywire.

"Yes I just couldn't tell anyone, even you, Alya." Marinette said with a feeling of freedom now that she didn't have to keep a secret from Alya.

"I just- I just can't believe I didn't get it before. You have the same hair, the same eyes, and you're my closest friend," Alya said with unbelief.

"I'm sorry i had to keep it a secret, Alya I just didn't want them to find out my identity because then they could find out my life and, well, I did it so that things like this wouldn't happen." Marinette said realizing that no matter what she said villains could always hurt her friends and family.

"NINO!" alya said remembering that Nino was still trapped.

"What about nino?" Marinette asked thoroughly confused.

"Well… he kinda was also kidnapped and held hostage," Alya said not sure what to do.

"You...brought...NINO INTO THIS!" Marinette yelled in dismay of her very curious and daring friend.

"I needed help okay!" Alya said knowing it was the wrong thing to do in the first place. Especially since it had come to all this. Alya truly felt responsible for all that had happened. "I-I know it was wrong thing to do, Marinette. I just didn't think it would come to this. I just didn't know what I was doing, none of this would have ever happened if it wasn't for me.

"Alya we're going to find Nino, don't think that you are responsible this," Marinette replied with anguish.

"You say that, Marinette, but I think it truly is," Alya replied with tears in her eyes.

Marinette turned to the ropes entangling Hawkmoth."Where is Nino, don't make me ask you again," Marinette said to Hawkmoth with rage in her voice and mind.

Hawkmoth cackled. "Why do you think I would ever tell you where he is."

Marinette grabbed Hawkmoth nice and close, she grabbed him off the ground staring right into his blue eyes, "because if you don't I'll throw you off this tower." Marinette replied with pure seriousness in her voice.

"Why would the saviour, hero, of Paris ever throw someone off the Eiffel Tower, you don't have it in you," Hawkmoth said with a menacing tone in his voice though truly feeling scared of death.

Marinette held Hawkmoth as high as she could, she walked over to the side of the Eiffel Tower and let go of Hawkmoth.


	16. Chapter 16

Last minute Marinette caught Hawkmoth's ankle with one hand.

"Last time I will ask you, where..is...Nino..?" Marinette asked with a gleam of something mysterious in her eye.

"He's chained up in my lair, let me go and I'll show you," Hawkmoth said, obviously terrified, but doing his best to hide it.

"Bad choice of words," Marinette replied now slowly letting Hawkmoth go finger by finger. "Got an answer yet?," Marinette replied with an almost evil, yet happy, tone.

"Fine just pull me up!" Hawkmoth yelled not even caring about hiding his fright anymore.

Marinette pulled him up and threw him to the side of the Eiffel Tower, almost far enough for him to fall off the edge. "Well, come on, show us where it is." Marinette transformed into Ladybug her yoyo at the ready. "Which way is it?"

"That way," hawkmoth said pointing to a church with a beautiful butterfly/moth stein glass window.

Marinette grabbed Hawkmoth and Alya swinging her yoyo to the top of the church.

What was that all about? Did Marinette just threaten someone? Alya thought to herself thoroughly confused. Why would she even do that that couldn't be the marinette I know, or at least not the Ladybug I know and admire….Is it? "Marinette? Are you okay?" Alya asked with caution.

"Well, Nino is chained up and kidnapped, you were kidnapped, and I don't know what I was feeling just now, so I'm not sure!" Marinette replied with honest worry in her mind.

Well this is awkward, what do I do? Should I try to escape or keep quiet? Is Ladybug really up to killing me? What will she do to me after what i've done to her, her friends, not to mention everything else I've done. I still have to try.


End file.
